Green With Envy
by Molly Little
Summary: What if... Rae's friend Ransford from Azarath comes, BB gets jealous, and Slade and Malchior team up to take over the world, and are going to use Rae as a sacrifice? A pretty good story, if i say so myself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Beastboy found himself being rudely awoken by the alarm bell. He got up slowly, and shuffled over to his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Dude, you don't look so good." he said to himself. He was right. His eyes were all red from crying last night, and he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He walked back into his room. On his bed was a small pink box in the shape of a heart. BB didn't know whether he wanted to destroy it or worship it. He loved it because it reminded him of Terra, who he loved. He hated it because it reminded him of the night he gave it to her, which was the night she betrayed him.

He hadn't left his room in over two weeks, and the other Titans were starting to worry about him. Someone needed to talk to him, but he wouldn't let anyone in. They had been fighting crime without him for awhile now, and they weren't doing as well as they did with him. BB knew this, but he still couldn't leave. To start doing normal things again would be to forget her, and he couldn't do that. He could never forget Terra...

_Meanwhile_

Robin called a Titan meeting. BB didn't come, and that was good, because they were discussing him.

"We need to do something," Robin said angrilly. "He can't just keep staying in there forever." Everyone nodded slowly.

"Listen y'all, someone needs to cheer him up," Cyborg said. He had gotten slightly depressed as well with no BB to play video games with.

"Shall we send in a messenger of whom to converse with him on love and Terra?" Starfire asked. She looked at Robin. They had been going out for about a week now.

"Yes, but who?" Robin said, looking around at everyone. "I'll go." He volunteered.

"No,"Cyborg said quickly. "Someone needs to talk to BB who has had _experience_ with broken hearts. You haven't had a broken heart. You and Star are _happy_ together, and BB needs someone to relate to."

"Well, no one has had a broken heart besides him!" Robin said angrilly. Then Robin thought of something. He looked around quickly. "Where's Raven?" he asked.

"She didn't come. She said she needed to meditate." Star said.

"Well," Robin said quietly, "I think we've found our messanger."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Robin, Star, and Cyborg knocked loudly on Raven's door. She opened the door just a crack.

"What?" she asked snappishly. Star and Cyborg shoved Robin forward, forcing him to speak.

"Raven, we need you to do something for us." Robin said quietly.

"_Well what is it?"_ she asked. She was clearly in a bad mood about something. Robin gulped.

"We need you to talk to Beastboy. Someone needs to make him feel better, and you're the only one who knows what he's going through."

"And what exactly is he going through?" Raven asked, daring Robin to say it.

"A...Broken heart." he said quietly. For a while Raven just stood there, not moving. Everyone held their breath.

"Fine." she said, and shut the door in Robin's face.

_Later that day_

Raven took a deep breath. She turned her head toward the other Titans, who all gave her thumbs up. She raised her hand and knocked. For awhile nothing happened, and Raven was just about to leave when the door opened a crack.

BB's little green head stuck out. "What do you want?" he asked, surprised to see Raven.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly. "I need to...talk to you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone! I forgot the thingy in the front! Here it is:**

**I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, I would be BEST friends with Raven, and totally DATE BB! I LOVE U BB! 3 _MWAZ_! And I'm sorry the last chapters were so short. I'm working on making them bigger. Anyway, please review. This is my first, and I want to know what people think of it. If you think it sucks, please tell me. I want to know! LoL**

BB cocked his head to the side and looked at Raven. _Why is she doing this?_ He thought. "About what?" he said after some time. Raven sighed. She wished she could run back to her room and meditate, but she knew she couldn't.

"About...you know..." Raven said, struggling for words. This was very new to Raven. She couldn't remember ever being at a loss for words. BB stared at her again.

"I don't know why _you_ came, since you clearly never liked Terra anyway, but I really don't want to talk about it. Especially to you." he said angrily. Raven looked taken aback. Beastboy was supposed to always be nice, and try to make her laugh. This was _not _Beastboy.

"Beastboy, I just want to help you. Just because I never really liked Terra doesn't mean I can't help you."

"What do you know about it? You have no idea what I'm going through, and never will!" BB screamed. Raven suddenly got the little red square thingy on her head and looked like she was on fire.

"No Beastboy. I _do_ know what you're going through! I know very well, and I don't think you saw me pouting about it! _No_. Beastboy, there are so many people out there who will hurt you. You need to learn how to deal with them!" Raven yelled.

"And how do you deal with them? That's right, by shutting yourself away from the rest of the world! I don't want to do that! I don't want to become _anything_ like you!" He shouted, closing the door in her face.

When Beastboy didn't hear her anymore, he opened the door to find her gone.

_Meanwhile_

Robin looked at Star, who looked at Cyborg, who looked at Robin. "Well," said Cyborg slowly, "this

really sucks." Robin and Star nodded their heads in agreement. It was bad enough when Beastboy wouldn't leave his room, but now Raven was doing the same thing. They weren't going to be able to fight anymore with only three of them. They didn't know what made Raven go int o her room without leaving, but the last person she talked to was BB, so something must have happened. They decided to go ask BB if he had said something to her to make her stay in her room.

They all went in the hall and knocked on his door. He swung open the door angrily. "_What?"_ he demanded.

"Beastboy, we need to talk to you about-" Robin was cut off by BB.

"Robin, I really don't want to talk about Terra. I really don't." he said. Robin looked at Cyborg for help.

"BB, this isn't about Terra. This is about Raven." Cyborg said quietly.

"What about her?" Beastboy said.

"She hasn't left her room for awhile, and we thought maybe you know why." Robin said. Beastboy thought for a moment.

"I guess I'll go talk to her." BB said , sighing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Anyway, I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, I would not be writing this, because I would be out shopping with my gazillion dollars. LoL. Please Read & Review! By the way, did you know that Ransford means 'Raven's Ford,' or 'Raven's Crossing.' I thought that was kinda cool. LoL**

BB knocked quietly on Raven's door. For awhile he stood there waiting, but it didn't open. Beastboy was suddenly very curious of what Raven's room looked like. The last time he went in, he didn't have enough time to explore because he looked through the mirror and went into her mind.

Turning into a gnat, Beastboy silently flew through a small crack between the door and the wall. Getting inside, he flew onto the ceiling, just in case Raven would notice him.

Looking around, BB saw about a gazillion books, more than he had ever read and ever would. He also saw a bunch of cool trinkets and stuff.

Then he saw Raven, lying on her bed. She was holding something. Creeping along the wall, he got close enough to see. It was a paper rose. Beastboy had no idea who could have made her a paper rose. He didn't know anyone who could do Origami! _How many people can do Origami!_ BB thought angrily.

Then he noticed that she was clutching a book, which made him remember Malchior. He suddenly remembered what he had said to Raven, about her not knowing what he was going through.

BB noticed Raven's magic mirror on her dresser. He remembered the time he and Cyborg had gone inside. It was fun meeting the other sides of Raven, that he never saw in real life. He liked Happy Raven most, because she laughed and seemed to like him more. Adventurous Raven was fun to be around, while Sad Raven made him feel guilty about ever being mean to her. He also saw Ravens that he didn't actually meet, like Brainy Raven, Grumpy Raven, Bored Raven, and a few others that he didn't know the emotion, only the colors, like Silver, Lilac, Black, Peach, Lime, White, and Violet. He didn't know what they were, but he wanted to find out.

BB glanced at Raven again. He noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. He also that most of the things in her room were broken, probably because her powers ran on emotions. He wanted to make her feel better, but knew that he couldn't. She just didn't like him, or think he was funny. She thought Malchior was though. Raven always laughed at _his_ jokes.

BB thought about how he made other girls happy, like Starfire and... Terra. Starfire liked it when he changed into a kitten. Maybe Raven liked cats too.

He quickly flew out the window onto the ledge. He changed into a cat, and just as he was about to start meowing so she would come out, he realized he was green. Not the best disguise.

Turning into a bird, he flew over to a local CVS and bought black hair-dye. Getting home, he quickly turned into a cat and dyed his entire body black. Going back on the ledge outside, he meowed softly until Raven opened the window.

When she noticed the little black kitten, her frown lifted slightly. She picked him up and brought him into her room.

"Here kitty, kitty." she said, offering him some catfood. _GROSS,_ BB thought, eating the catfood. _When I get back into my room, I am gargling like CRAZY!_

Sitting on her bed and putting BB on her lap, Raven took out a letter and began to read it, stroking him behind the ears. BB strained his neck, trying to read it.

_Dear Rav_en,

_I have wanted to see you again for some time, and I believe the chance has come up. I am visiting your city this week. Perhaps we can meet up at the pizzeria you have told me about. Please meet me there at 6:00 tommorow._

_Much Love,_

_Ransford_

BB blinked. He had never imagined that Raven had a penpal. Maybe there were lots of things that Raven had never told them.

Raven sat up, rubbing her temples. She looked down at him, and said in a fake sing-song voice, "Well, kitty cat, what do you think I should do, hmm?" She stroked him under the chin, making him purr. "I suppose I'll have to sneak out. The other Titans would never trust him after what happened with Terra." She lay down on her pillow. "Say, should I name you? I think so. How about..." she looked down at him, thinking of names. "Shadow. What do you think?" He nuzzled her hand, showing his approval. Her mouth twitched, like she was about to smile. "Shadow it is." She closed her eyes, and within minutes she was sleeping.

BB slowly got up and crept out of her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. MUST YOU RUB IT IN! DAMN YOU DISCLAIMER! DAMN UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... please r & r. I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! LoL. no shots! NO SHOTS! Tehe. To the Story! **

BB paced his room, thinking of an answer. He had no idea who this Ransford was, but he found that he needed to find a way to stop Raven from meeting him, but he couldn't find a way to do that. If he told the other Titans, they would all know he was spying on her, and he couldn't think of a fake reason to make her stay. BB sighed, running his hands through his hair. That's when he remembered, it was still black!

He took a fast shower, trying to rinse it out. He looked in the mirror, but it was still there! He picked up the box and read the instructions for the first time.

"_This product will not come out for at least 48 hours." _Then, on the very bottom in fine print, "_this product was tested on animals."_

BB felt like screaming. He was stuck with black hair for 2 days, and he felt like he had betrayed animals everywhere. 'Can this get any worse?' BB thought angrily. The alarm suddenly went off. _Knock Knock! _

BB looked around, searching for a way to hide his black hair. He put on a raincoat, mittens, a hat, boots, and a Freddy Kruger mask.

He cracked open the door, to see all the Titans, waiting for him to come out so they could go fight crime.

"Interesting fashion statement." Raven said, causing Star to giggle.

"Beastboy, are you okay?" Robin asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine. Just...umm... Trick-or-Treating." BB said lamely.

"In the middle of May?" Cyborg asked.

"Umm... just getting an early start." BB said. "You can never be too early."

"Who knew you were a Freddy fan." Raven said, smirking. Knowing BB was with them, everyone started running for the doors. BB crept up to Raven, and whispered in her ear, "Maybe there are a lot of things about me you don't know." With that, he strutted away.

"Titans, GO!" Robin screamed. They were fighting against Mumbo Jumbo. Starfire started throwing firebolts at him, but he disappeared, reappearing behind Raven in the shadows. No one noticed him, including Raven. The main reason she didn't see him was because she was gazing into space, thinking about Ransford. They had been exchanging letters for nearly all her life. When they were children, they had gone to the same academy on Azarath. He was the only one she really stayed in touch with over the years. However, she was sure they had both grown up and changed. What was he like now? How had he changed? How had he stayed the same?

Raven was so busy thinking these random thoughts that she didn't notice Mumbo waving his wand. Before she had any idea what was happening, there was a blinding light and everyone was staring at her.

"What?" Raven asked. Then she noticed that she was wearing a shiny dress, and a huge funky peacock hat. Raven quickly tried to cover herself. The short dress showed off lots of leg, and some cleavage. She began blushing furiosly, especially when she saw Cyborg, Robin, and Beastboy start to drool slightly, with their mouths hanging open. Robin had one of his bomb-thingys out, but he dropped it on the ground. Cyborg had his arm raised, waiting to blast Mumbo, but his arm stayed in midair, forgotten. It was then that Starfire decided to break the silence.

"Umm... why does our friend Raven resemble that of a...umm..." Starfire stopped, looking quite confused.

"Behold, my lovely assistant Raven." Mumbo said. Raven suddenly felt an unseen force make her lift her arm. A pillar behind Beastboy suddenly began to hover in the air. Raven's powers were doing it, but she wasn't. Mumbo was controlling her and her powers.

"Beastboy!" Raven cried, as BB looked up and dodged just in time. Mumbo smirked, quite amused. _Oh Shit..._

"Thank you Raven." Mumbo said, making her lift a large pile of rocks and throwing them at Cyborg.

"Dude, he's overpowering Raven," Cyborg stated. "Can he..um... do that?" Mumbo smirked again.

"It appears I can," he said. The pile of rocks hurtled toward Robin. Starfire quickly flew over and pushed Robin out of the way.

"Thanks Star." Robin said, giving her a quick hug. She blushed for a second, but was then ready for action. "Raven, fight him!" Robin yelled, dodging a flying door.

Raven tried to push her arm down. It hurt so much, but she kept going. Everything started going black. Raven screamed loudly, but no one could hear her. Then she was on the ground, hearing someone call her name...

Raven's eyes fluttered open slowly. She blinked, and tried to sit up, but was instantly pushed back down by two pairs of hands."Try to rest Raven," said a voice.

"What happened?" Raven asked, gulping down a glass of water handed to her. "You passed out," someone else said. Raven looked around. She saw Beastboy leaning very close, watching her. As soon as he saw she was looking at him, he blushed and looked away. Next to him was a strange person who Raven didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" Raven asked. The guy smiled. "What's the matter Raven? Don't you recognize me?" Raven gasped. "Ransford?"

"Indeed." he said. Beastboy was looking from Raven to Ransford, looking quite annoyed.

"Would _someone _like to tell me what's going on?" he yelled. "Beastboy, this is Ransford, a friend of mine from Azarath." Raven explained. "He's visiting." Beastboy looked angry, especially when he noticed Raven was _smiling_ at this dude. _Does she like everyone **besides**__me! _Beastboy thought.

"So what are you doing here, and how long are you staying?" Beastboy asked.

"Well, I kinda wanted to see if I could become a Teen Titan."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah yeah, I still don't own Teen Titans. Blah blah blah. Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers! Here is a shout-out to you! SHOUT OUT! I dedicate this chapter to you! Please review more! The more reviews, the more I'll write! LoL**

Beastboy's jaw dropped wide open. This dude wanted to be a Teen Titan? No way! Ransford smiled at Raven, _who smiled back! _Was this like a bad episode of 'the Twilight Zone'? BB was too disgusted to see anymore. He stormed out of the room to find the other Titans. He soon found them in a secret corridor.

"Titan Meeting, huh? Why wasn't I invited?" BB asked.

"We couldn't ask you with Ransford next to you." Robin said

"Okay, well what have you guys been talking about?" BB asked.

"Well, we're not sure whether we should let Ransford in after what happened with.. Um.." Robin stopped talking, knowing that BB was still touchy about Terra.

"I don't like-trust him. I don't think we should let him on the team." BB said. Cyborg and Robin looked at each other for just a second.

"Please friend Beastboy, I believe a new member on our team would assist us in excelled combat." Starfire said, beaming.

"I'm with Star." Robin said quickly. He had lately begun agreeing with everything Starfire said.

"I'm not sure," Cyborg said. "We could use more help, but we don't know this guy, or what his powers can do." Robin thought for awhile.

"He'll stay the night, and tomorrow we'll test him on the obstacle course. Maybe we can get to know him a little. If Raven trusts him, then he must be somewhat normal, right?" They filed out of the hallway into the living room, where they saw Raven and Ransford talking. He was saying something in a different language, and she was laughing. Raven looked over, and seeing them coming, stood up. Ransford followed suit, standing.

"Ransford, we would like you to stay the night. You can sleep on the couch. Tomorrow you can show us what you can do on the obstacle course." Robin said.

Ransford, however, was not paying much attention to Robin. He looked at Raven, pointed at Starfire, and said, "that chick has big boobs." Raven giggled. Starfire and Robin didn't find it so funny though.

"Why do you think his remark about my bosom is humorous friend Raven?" Starfire yelled. Robin looked like he was about to strangle Ransford.

"Starfire, he doesn't actually speak English. He learned everything he knows from a 'Beevis & Butthead' comic he found on the street," Raven said, still giggling. Robin sighed, and Starfire blinked. Then she laughed, and grabbed Ransford.

"Come new friend, I shall teach you the proper vocabulary of the human race." She said happily.

"Alright dude." he said, having no clue what he was saying.

"He speaks BB's language." Raven said sarcastically.

"Haha, aren't we funny?" BB said, storming out of the room. In the distance, they heard a door slam.

BB found himself pacing his room again. _What if Ransford tries to sneak into Raven's room tonight? _BB thought frantically. He decided maybe Raven should get a visit from a young black cat.

Luckily, Beastboy had recently gotten a new hair dye, that was spray on, washable, and _not_ tested on animals!

BB crept onto the ledge again, and meowed. Raven immediately came and brought him in.

"Hello again Shadow." she said, smiling at him. Beastboy noticed that she was wearing her pajamas. He was so accustomed to her leotard, he had thought that she only had like, 15 pairs of the same outfit, like Robin. He looked at her pjs. She had cute black short shorts, a deep blue shirt with the Happy Bunny saying 'Boys are funny when they try to think,' and a long, swishy black robe. She also had cute black bunny slippers.

As she lay down to sleep, he leaped onto her bed and curled up beside her. He heard a faint knock on the door. Then it slowly creaked open.

"Raven, are you asleep?" Ransford whispered.

"Nope, still awake." she whispered back. "I see you've learned English." Raven said.

"Yes, Starfire taught me." He came over and sat on the edge of her bed. BB got up and hissed at him ferociously.

"I didn't know you had a cat." he said, trying to talk over BB and dodge his claws at the same time.

"He's a stray. He came here yesterday. I named him Shadow." Raven said, trying to restrain BB from killing Ransford. "So, how do you like it here?" she asked.

"It's nice. Starfire seems a little too happy, Robin seems a bit bossy, but nice all the same, Cyborg seems fun, and Beastboy seems...angry." he said.

"You'll have to forgive him. He's changed since Terra betrayed us. I'm sure he'll warm up to you soon enough. He really is very sweet sometimes." she said. Immediately, she began to blush.

"Hmm..." Ransford said. "Well, I'm glad we are back together. Raven, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go somewhere tomorrow... you know.." he said, suddenly losing his smoothness. Raven smiled.

"I would love to." she said. He smiled at her again.

"Alright...well...goodnight." he said. Then he tiptoed out of the room. Raven sighed, and lied back down, grinning from ear-to-ear. Once she was asleep, Beastboy got up and looked around her room. He noticed her mirror again. He looked back at Raven, sleeping with a smile, and jumped in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, if you _still _don't realize that I _DON'T _own the Teen Titans, then you probably won't be able to read this story. LoL. Anyway, thank you again reviewers. Couldn't have done it without 'cha! Hey, guess what? My older sister says that the Disclaimer thingy is her favorite part of my story so far. LoL. So, sorry but it might take awhile to upgrade after this, because I need to brainstorm some more. By the way, if anyone has any ideas or comments, please post them. I can take critisism! starts attempting to show muscles, but soon realizes she _has_ no muscles Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay...**

BB looked around, changing into his normal self. He was on the same pathway, and just looking over the edge made him queasy. He heard the birds again.

"_Turn Back..." "Turn Back..." "Turn Back..."_ BB walked over to the birds. They immediately began flying away. BB kept walking along the path, waiting to meet Happy Raven.

"Hiya Beastboy!" Happy Raven yelled. "Uhh... hey Raven," BB replied. He started walking in the direction he thought the door was.

"Beastboy," she said, tapping him on the shoulder, "will you tell me a joke?" BB sighed. He wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Knock knock," BB said tonelessly. "Who's there?" she asked, giggling. "Who."

"Who who?" she asked. "Who cares?" he said. She laughed.

"Beastboy, you are _SOOOOOO_ funny!" she said, still giggling like a mad person **or like me! LoL** Then she gave him the first genuine smile she had ever given him. BB smiled back. _This is definitely the cutest emotion._ He thought.

"Well, here you go, through the door. I hope you come back soon!" She said, playfully pushing him through the door. "See 'ya!" she yelled, as she slowly disappeared.

Looking around, BB saw a Silver Raven in front of him. _Which emotion is Silver?_ He thought. She looked back at him, and then quickly began to walk away in a huff.

"Raven, wait up!" he yelled. Running, he caught up with her. "Raven, what's up?" he asked.

"_Nothing!"_ she said angrily.

"What's the matter?" he asked, grabbing on the her hand to make her stay. He knew it wasn't Angry, because that was Red, so what was Silver? He just knew that he didn't like this one.

"What do you care? Why don't you just go talk to your girlfriend Terra, she's the only one you cared about!" She yelled. **anyone know what it is yet?** BB looked taken aback. This didn't seem like Raven. She had never really seemed to care about BB and Terra. What emotion could this possibly be?

"Raven, what is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" BB asked again, very confused. She turned away and started briskly walking away again. "Raven, what do you have against me and Terra?" she didn't answer. "Wait a minute, are you _jealous?_" BB asked, now truly confused.

"NO!" she yelled.

"Yes, yes you are _jealous!" _BB said again. "So, you _like_ me?" BB asked, probably the most confused he had ever been his whole life.

"As if," she said, sounding _ever_ so slightly defensive. "Here's the door, GO!" she said quickly pushing him through. BB thought he saw something of a blush on her face. However, soon he was in a whole new world, and the jealous Raven was no where in sight. BB was still so confused! How could Raven ever actually like him? She was always being mean to him and insulting him.

BB finally saw another Raven. She was wearing Violet. He wondered what emotion this color was.

"Raven...?" he asked. She looked at him, then looked from side-to-side, and then over her shoulder. Then she quickly began to run over to Beastboy.

"Hi Beastboy." she whispered.

"Um...Raven, why are you whispering?" BB asked.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she hissed.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookay..." BB said, clearly confused.

"Beastboy, I was wondering if you were feeling okay. You have been acting very strange lately. Have you caught something? The Flu? Cancer? PMSing? **Here's another shout out to you reviewers! LoL** Repressed?" Beastboy realized what emotion this was. He knew a worry-wart when he saw one. They were always ruining parties he went to.

"I'm fine," BB said. _Now why would she care so much if I'm okay?_ BB thought, actually starting to believe that maybe Raven did like him a little.

"Thank GOODNESS! I thought that maybe you didn't like Ransford, and if you didn't like him then he wouldn't be allowed to be a Teen Titan, and then he wouldn't have anywhere to live here and would have to go back to Azarath, and then we would have to have our new relationship long-distance, and soon we would meet new people, and break it off, but I think I might love him, so I would lose control of my emotions and then I couldn't fight and then-" Raven was cut off when BB put his hand over her mouth, hoping for some peace and quiet.

"Raven," he said, giving her a sheepish grin, "you worry too much." She stopped talking for a second.

"Beastboy, don't you ever worry about anything? Because if you don't, then you never think things through, and then one day something bad will happen. You really should be more careful Beastboy. Who knows what could happen? And-" BB stopped her again by sticking his hand up really close to her face.

"Raven, just stop talking and tell me where the door is." he said, Then, looking at her hurt face, he added quietly, "Please."

"Alright, but you know that going through _this _door is just bringing you one step closer to Trigon, and something bad will obviously happen, and-" they had finally gotten to the door, and without even looking to Raven, he started waling through. "Fine! Just don't say I didn't warn you!" she said as he walked through. Once he was through the doorway, he looked around, and felt his jaw drop open. He was surrounded by the biggest TV he had ever seen, and scattered on the ground were every single gaming system ever created, like Playstation, Playstation 2, Nintendo, Xbox, Gamestation, and other things BB had never even seen before. He saw a Peach Raven sitting on a comfy couch playing a video game.

"Raven?" he asked. She turned around and gave him a toothy grin.

"I'll play you BB." she said, holding up a controller. _Wow,_ BB thought, _she called me 'BB!'_ BB hopped onto the couch and they started playing. Raven kicked his butt within seconds.

"How did you get so good!" he asked. It seemed like _everyone_ could beat him!

"I practice when no one is watching." she said, smiling again. BB smiled back, and for a second forgot about Ransford and Terra and the Titans and the world. For just that second, the world was just Beastboy and Raven, and it was so happy. Then suddenly he broke out of this world when Raven got up and told him to follow her to go find the door. _Great, _BB thought. _Time to go meet another Raven._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Okay, for Lilia, who said that I should make him meet lust, GOOD JOB! I already was thinking about 'Flirty.' LoL. I guess super fantastic great minds think alike! Also, thanks again to all of you reviewers out there! _You make my life worth living!_ tear Okay then! Oh, guess what! Did you know that this story actually started with my favorite song 'Mr Brightside!' Just a small tidbit of facts. Lol. Maybe I should put that fact on a Snapple cap! Then again...maybe not! LoL Okie Dokie! Well, since the only reason you are here is to read the story, I shant keep you! Lol. :-) Enjoy this chapter, cause it might take me awhile to make others.**

BB started walking forward, not seeing Raven anywhere. After what seemed like forever, he knew he was lost. He started getting really pissed off at Raven. Where the Hell was she? **for the people out there who frown upon cursing, sorry, but there is more to come **He was now approaching a forest. 'Wait a minute,' BB thought. 'Why am I walking? I can fly, and get a birds-eye view!' BB was feeling very proud of his idea as he transformed into a hawk and began searching through the woods. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small white thing in the thicket. He dove, and grabbed it with his talons. He turned back into a human, still grabbing on tightly.

"Raven?" he asked. She turned to him, tears in her eyes. Suddenly she grabbed onto his shoulders and began to sob uncontrollably with her face buried in his chest,

"I'm so, so sorry I was ever so mean to you! Like the time I said you were an idiot. I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE EVERYTHING BACK!" she said, still crying. BB couldn't ever remember being so scared. He had never seen Raven drop a tear, and now she was sobbing uncontrollably. _Which emotion is this?_ He thought.

"There there." he said, uncomfortably patting her back. He had never had to comfort anyone, _especially_ a girl, _ESPECIALLY _Raven. "I totally forgive you for everything." he said, holding up her chin and smiling at her. To his horror, this only caused more crying.

"I don't deserve you! You are too nice all the time! It would be a lot easier if you were really mean!" she said, still crying. "The door is over there," she said, pointing. "Go and find someone who really deserves you!" then she disappeared. BB started walking towards the door, He had no idea what emotion that was. **I do though! But I'll never tell! NEVER! I'll take it to the grave with me! Okay, it's 'Sorry.' it was gonna be 'Scared,' but that was too much like 'Worried.'**

BB blinked, confused again. He had never met any of these Ravens. He mostly just saw Angry. In fact, today with Ransford was one of the only times he saw her Happy. He looked around for the next Raven. He saw her slowly approaching him. She was wearing Brown.

"Hiya BB!" she said. Suddenly, a chair appeared behind him. "Why don't you take a seat?" she asked, gesturing towards the chair. He sat down, and immediately there was a loud raspberry. He looked down to see a whoopee cushion.

"_Dude!" _he said, giggling slightly. She was laughing now.

"I'm sorry!" she said, wiping a tear. "I just couldn't resist!" he smiled at her. even _he_ knew what emotion this was. He was being mischeivios all the time, so he knew what it was like. "So, where's the door?" BB asked. He knew he'd been in there awhile, and Raven would be waking up any minute. He was sure she wouldn't be too happy when she found out he went into her mind again.

"That way." She said, pointing. BB turned into a cheetah and started running in that direction. After what seemed like forever, he still didn't see it. He turned back into a human long enough to see Raven laughing at him.

"I'm sorry! i just couldn't resist!" she said, falling on the ground laughing. BB couldn't help but let out a grin. "okay, where is the door _really?" _he asked. She pointed again. THis time he became a bat and used ecolocation to see if the door was really there. It was, so he turned into a T-Rex and ran there quickly. Once he got to the door, he quickly walked through.

He was immediately greeted by a Lilac Raven. "Hi Beastboy." she said, batting her eyelashes at him. "I'm so glad you finally came." then in the blink of an eye, she leaned and began to kiss him.

Raven woke up with a grin on her face. She was going on a date with Ransford today. Humming, she got up and went into the kitchen. She began to make herself some herbal tea. The other Titans filed in, and once they saw her their mouths dropped in shock. "What?" she asked. Starfire giggled.

"Friend Raven, you seem to have forgotten to remove your clothes of slumber." She said. Raven looked down. she was, indeed, still wearing her pajamas. She blushed, and quickly ran out of the room to change.

"Was that...the Happy Bunny?" Robin asked.

Once Raven was back in the living room with her normal clothes, drinking her tea, Cyborg noticed that BB wasn't in the room. "Has anyone seen BB? I'm supposed to be kicking his butt at video games right now. If he isn't here, then that will screw up my entire schedule!" he said, looking thoroughly disappointed.

"I'll play you." Raven said, grinning. Everyone turned and stared. _What was with her today?_ Cyborg grinned. She wasn't BB, but he needed _someone _to beat.

"You're on!" he said, hopping onto the couch and picking up a control. Raven hovered over, and picked up the other one. "_GO!"_ it said. In 5 fast moves, Raven had beaten Cyborg. Cyborg stood frozen, staring at the screen. "Better luck next time." she said, smirking. THe other Titans exchanged glances. At that moment, Ransford walked into the room.

"Hi Raven." he said, oblivious to the other Titans. She blushed. "Hello Ransford." to the other Titans shock, he walked over to her and hugged her. "Where do you want to go tonight?" he asked. Robin was the first to respond.

"You're going somewhere Raven?" being the leader, he needed to know where everyone was.

"Yeah, we're just gonna go out somewhere, alright?" she said, grinning. Cyborg frowned. "Good thing BB isn't here, or he'd flip." he mumbled to himself. He was the first to realize that Beastboy had a thing for RAven, even though BB didn't know it himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy everyone! So, how is everyone liking the story? I am soooo sorry that I haven't posted in FOREVER, but I just started a new fanfic that I have been editing and rereading and rewriting, and it's been really hard for me to come up with the rest of the story. I will not add another chapter until I get at least 6 reviews. I mean it. I do. I swear I won't. I am telling you, I will not add another LETTER until I get 6 reviews. Okay, I'll settle for 5. NO LESS! alright... you probably want me to say something funny, hmmmmmm...let me think... Chicken butt. Alright?

* * *

**

Beastboy blinked. Then he blinked again. Was what he thought was happening _really_ happening? He pulled away from Raven, taking a deep calming breath. He needed to process what Raven just did. She wanted to kiss him, and he actually..._liked_ it. Raven came a little closer to Beastboy. She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she began to kiss him on the lips again, and he kissed back. He felt, calm and happy. He had never felt so content in his life.

* * *

Raven suddenly reached out and grabbed a pillow. Then she started kissing it. Immediately, she threw it on the floor as though it had stung her. "Need to be alone." she said, running into her room. She needed to meditate. The other Titans looked at each other. This had happened once before, when BB and Cyborg had gone into her mirror. They began suspecting where BB might be. And, judging by the kissing, they began worrying what _exactly_ was going on in Raven's own mind.

* * *

BB heard a coughing behind him. Then it got louder, and louder, and much louder. He turned around, to see Ransford, standing with his arms crossed and tapping his foot. There was a scowl on his face. 

"Uh..." BB said, looking from him to Raven, who was in her arms. "This...erm...isn't what it looks like." he said, kinda stupidly. "How long have you...you know...been there?" he asked.

"Long enough." he replied. Slowly, he walked over to Beastboy. Raven looked at both of them, giggled, and disappeared. Ransford slitted his eyes. In a flash, Beastboy felt a fist collide with his cheek.

"What the-" Beastboy said, rubbing his cheek. "What the Hell was that for?" he asked angrilly.

"As if you don't know. Don't you get it? You had your chance. You didn't take her when it was your chance, and now it is too late." Ransford said with a smirk. BB took a moment to process this. And, finally realizing the truth, he discovered that he _didn't_ want to just let Ransford go out with Raven. Not without a fight, at least.

"You seem cocky. How do you know what Raven wants?" BB asked.

"Don't you even try to fight back. Raven is _mine_ now, and that's that." said Ransford smugly. BB raised his eyebrows.

"I wasn't aware that she could _belong_ to anyone." he said with spite. Ransford slitted his eyes. Before BB knew what was happening, Ransford was using his telepathy to lift him into the air. He then smashed down, up again, and back down, and up once again, and back down...

"Cut it OUT!" yelled BB. Ransford dropped him onto the ground. BB then jumped up and tackled Ranford. He sat on his stomach and punched him again, and again, and again.

"WHAT THE HELL!" someone said behind him. BB felt himself being lifted up off Ransford. He was surrounded by Black Energy. He turned around to see the angriest looking Raven he had ever seen. "What the shit do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

"He started it!" cried Beastboy. Raven glared at him.

"Yeah RIGHT!" she yelled. She let him go and rushed over to Ransford, who was sporting a bloody lip and nose, and whose right eye was already turning black-and-blue. She put her hands on his chest, causing a huff from Beastboy. Slowly, Ransford began to heal.

"Hello? I'm hurt too you know!" said Beastboy with traces of jealousy in his voice. Raven replied by glaring daggers at him, causing him to slink back. Ransford got up.

"It's alright, I suppose it was my fault." Raven gave him a disbelieving look. Ransford cast Beastboy a nasty grin while Raven wasn't looking."Yes, you see, I ruined a somewhat tender moment for him." Beastboy's jaw dropped. He knew exactly what Ransford was going to say, and he _couldn't _let Raven hear it.

"Shut up you!" he yelled.Ransford only grinned.

"You see, Raven, he was kissing you _quite_ passionately. I do believe I ruined somewhat of a dream for him." said Ransford. Raven's jaw dropped, and her eyes grew to be the size of tennis balls. She looked from BB to Ransford, back again, and back again. Ransford looked quite smug, while Beastboy was looking sheepishly at his feet. Raven emitted a small 'oh,' and in a flash she dissapeared.

"Look what you did!" yelled BEastboy.

"You started it!" said RAnsford angrilly. **(A/N: would it be okay if I just skipped any battling with Trigon in this chapter, because it really has nothing to do with my story. So I'm just going to pretend that they could leave at like...anytime they wanted, so just imagine that all of a sudden, they are back in the Tower, kk? I'm sorry, I'm a terrible writer! BOOO HOOO! Okaaaaaaaaaaay theeeeeennnnn...)

* * *

**

**  
**

Robin looked up from his newspaper. He heard someone slamming a door. Standing up, he walked down the hallway, and knocked on Raven's door. No one answered.

"Raven, are you in there?" he asked. Still no reply. "Raven?" he asked a little louder. He slid open the door slightly.

"GO AWAY!" yelled a voice. Robin looked in just in time to see a glass vase hurtling at him. With his martial art moves, he ducked it just in time, but it did smash against the wall.

"Raven?" he asked hesitantly. Bracing himself, he walked in. He saw Raven on her bed, with her back to him.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Raven, are you alright?" he asked, urgency in his voice. She turned.

"Oh, Robin, it's you." she said, sitting up. Was it just a trick of the light, or did her eyes look puffy and red? He walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Raven, what's the matter?" he asked. TO his surprise and horror, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm just so confused!" she howled, sobbing. She then burried her face into his chest, sobbing. **(A/N: no, this will NOT be a Rae/Rob pairing. Don't get your hopes up if you're a fan of that pairing. He is like a _brother_ to her in this fic, okay? YOU wouldn't date your brother, WOULD YOU! lol. Anyway, she is just confiding in him because she trusts him and loves him _like a brother._ Get it? Good. On with the story)** Robin stroked her back in a _brotherly_ way.

"It's okay." he cooed. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"It's just... I really like Ransford, but I just found out that Beastboy likes me too. And I don't know why, but I'm having trouble deciding which one I like more. I didn't even know that I like BEastboy! I mean, why could n't I have figured it out before RAnsford came, so I wouldn't have to decide? Why didn't Beastboy tell me he liked me _before_ Ransford came? I just hate this whole thing!" she said furiously. A light behind her exploded.

"It's alright Raven." replied Robin. "You don't need to choose just yet. I'll tell them to give you some time, okay?" said Robin. Raven smiled.

"Yes, thank you." she said. Robin stood up and walked out of the room, only to see a strange sight. Beastboy and Ransford were pushing eachother out of the way, trying to get to Raven's room.

"What were _you_ doing in there!" RAnsford asked, since he didn't know that Robin was like a brother to raven, since he had just gotten here.

"I was comforting her. You two really made her sad." he said accusatorely. **(A/N: is that a word? LoL)** Beastboy looked down at his feet shiftelly, **(is _that_ not a word too?) **And Ransford pouted slightly.

"I'll go talk to her." he said.

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" yelled BEastboy. "IF ANYONE'S GOING TO GO TALK TO HER, IT'LL BE ME!" Robin sighed.

"She doesn't want to see either of you, at least not yet." he said. "She told me to tell you two not to try to talk to her yet." Ransford looked angry, and Beastboy pouted. Then they quickly broke apart and Beastboy went to his room, while Ransford went to the roof.

* * *

_Of course he couldn't just wait for her to decide. What if she chose RAnsford?_ BEastboy thought worriedly. He would have to visit her, even if she didn't know it was him. He morphed into a cat, and dyed his hair yet again. He flew onto her ledge as a bird, morphed back into a cat, and began clawing at her screen. Raven opened it immediately after seeing it to be Shadow, not cough cough Ransford or Beastboy cough cough _yeah right not Beastboy_ cough She carried him gingerly into his room. He saw her puffy eyes, and also noticed a journal open at her feet. 

"Hi Shadow." she said lovingly, stroking his back. He purred a little too loudly. She gave him a hesitant smile. He sat next to her, and (although she didn't know) began to read Raven's journal while she wrote:

_I can't believe this! I can't choose! I can't believe that I'm really in_

_this situation. I mean, I can't choose either without the other getting angry with me. I would always have figured I would_

_like Ransford more, but Beastboy is just so...I don't know... I guess he just makes me happy, like I can always be happy around him, even though I don't tell him. I can't tell him! But still, I guess I feel like he really cares. But I guess it couldn't work with Beastboy. He doesn't understand me. He thinks I'm…. creepy. _

Beastboy looked up as a tear hit the page. Did she really think he thought she was creepy? I mean, sure, she was _kinda_ creepy, but he had only said it that ONE time, and he had just been really mad. Did she really take him _that_ seriously? Beastboy stopped thinking when he saw Raven had continued writing.

_But if he thinks I'm creepy, then why did he kiss me? WHY did he have to kiss me? I can't stand this! I really can't! Why do I all of a sudden have two guys who like me? Why can't I just have a normal relationship where _one_ guy likes me, and makes me happy, and everyone accepts it? Why does it have to be a huge soap opera! I mean, this is why I didn't want to join this team in the first place! I can't cope with all of this drama. Maybe I should just leave the team. I always do better by myself anyway. I mean, sure friends are nice, but I don't need them. They're only trouble. _

Raven sighed. This whole thing was so stressing. She wanted herbal tea so badly, but she was afraid that she would meet Beastboy or Ransford, and she just wasn't ready for that. She turned on her stereo instead. Beastboy was astounded to hear a soft ballad. He thought she only listened to Heavy Metal.

_Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness _

Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion

Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone

Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived life can be loved alone

Beastboy curled up into a ball next to Raven. She soon fell asleep. However, Beastboy lay awake, thinking. Why was it that she needed to be the way she was? And could they ever really be together?

**Okay, it was longer than the others, right? Not too long, but longer. Okay, i won't post the next chapter until i get... 6 more reviews. By the way, if you are reading this, LEAVE A REVIEW! PLZ DO NOT JUST READ IT AND LEAVE NO REVIEW! OTHERWISE I WILL NEVER FINISH THIS STORY! OKAY? oh, and by the way, for anyone who likes the book Artemis Fowl, please read my newest Fanfic 'Artemis Fowl and Far Too Many Crossovers.' it even has some Teen Titans in it. Plz read it! I need more reviews. If you don't want to read it, can u just leave a review anyone, b/c that's the only reason i write these stories. Anyway, next chappie coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 9 and a Half

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pplzzzzzzzz! Okay, I am thinking of how to improve the story, and I realized that the title kinda sux, you know? So I decided to change the title. What do you guys think of 'Green with Envy?' yes, no? I think it's better. Tell me if you like it. If you have a better title, tell me too. KK? thank uuuuuuu. I heart u! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi there everyone! Okay, so I really am working on making the chapters longer, but sometimes I just can't do it. I JUST CAN'T DO IT! _sob sob_ _(takes calming breath)_ okay...I'm okay now. **

**Anyway, I would REALLY appreciate it if someone were to review my other story, because I personally think it's my best ever, and no one's reviewing _tear tear_ (as in...you know, crying BooHoo, not tear like Rip or something. I never got how to tell those apart. Do you know how? I mean, my teacher's always like... "USE THE CONTEXT CLUES!" and I'm just like "WHATEVER!" yup. I have kinda odd classes. **

**Anyway, thanks to reviewers. I think that from now on I'll dedicate every chapter to a different reviewer, whoever reviews the most. So...THIS ONE'S FOR YOU AnimationWickedRaven! U ROCK GIRL! MWAZZZZZZZ! **

**Anyway, I was wondering the other day whether or not anyone reads this. Then I thought... WHO CARES? LoL. **

**Anyway, guess what those of you who happen to be reading this even though the only reason you even are on this page is because you want to read the story... anyway, guess what! I got into John Hopkins Summer Program, this thing where over the summer I go to a college for 3 weeks and sleep on campus and learn all of these really kewl things like Latin and Greek and Etymologies and Cognitive Psychology, and etc. etc... So you know, I guess you guys have a genius writing this story, so you should all feel very accomplished to find a genius like me. After all, it takes one to know one. Anyway, this rambling business is terribly fun, but probably very boring to you...the readers. **

**Anyway, if you would like to hear more of my ramblings, you can Instant Message me at Dannenburger, my screename on AOL. SO, over the rambles and through the Disclaimer to the story we go! Which reminds me... I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, I would not be rambling to _you_, I would be rambling to the newspaper and Tabloids. **

**(Hey, did you notice that _every_ single paragraph I wrote started with 'anyway.' Jsut pointing out, because I noticed my extreme repetitive nature)**

At precisely 12:00 A.M., Beastboy (a.k.a Shadow) was abruptly awoken by a faint knocking on the door. Raven immediately bolted up and pulled her long black silk robe over her black short shorts. (Tonight she was wearing a Phantom of the Opera T-shirt. It had been _quite_ awkward for Beastboy while she was changing. Although, I can't really tell you he didn't keep his eyes _completely_ shut) Warily, she crossed the room and cracked open the door. She sighed, and opened the door, letting Ransford in. Beastboy hissed and spitted at him like there was no tomorrow.

"What does that cat have against me?" asked Ransford, in a 'would-be-joking-if-this-whole-situation-weren't-so-serious voice.

"What do you want Ransford. Robin told you not to come." she spat, sitting on her bed and stroking Beastboy. Ransford sighed.

"Raven, I'm only afraid that you'll make the wrong choice. We were meant for each other, and I need for you tosee that." Raven frowned.

"Ransford, I need Beastboy's say in this too. Otherwise it just isn't fair." she replied. Ransford furrowed his brow, obviously angry.

"What does that little green freak have that I don't? I mean, you told me yourself he annoys you to death!" he yelled.

"Maybe he could become...less annoying." she said meakly. "Besides, he has his moments." Ransford walked up to her and took her hands in his.

"Raven, he can offer you his moments to let you be happy. I can give you a lifetime of joy. Raven, on Azarath, we're old enough to be married," he said, boring into her eyes. Raven was silent a moment.

"What are you saying?" she asked. BB gulped. He had a feeling that he knew _exactly_ what Ransford was getting at, and he didn't like it _one little bit!_

"Raven," he said, kneeling down on one leg and taking out a small black box from out of nowhere. "Will you marry me? We can go to Azarath, marry, and come back. We don't even need to tell the others. WE can come back in awhile, a few months or years. They'll have forgiven you by then. Well, I doubt _most_ of them will mind too much." he said. Raven gasped, and a lightbulb exploded next to Beastboy's head. With a trembling hand, she took the box and opened it slowly. She sucked in a breath. Inside was a diamond ring, the diamond the size of a golf ball **(A/N: not really, just trying to use a metaphor or something like that. It's actually just a big diamond, you know?) **Surrounded by amethysts.

"Ransford, it's...it's..." she struggled for words. "Beautiful." she finished. Ransford tilted her chin up, leaned down, and kissed her passionately. Before he knew what he was doing, Beastboy was morphing back and yelled,

"QUIT IT!" Raven looked at him with a puzzled, horrored look.

"Beastboy?" she asked, her voice trembling. "How long...but Shadow..." she began, her lip quivering. Then something hit home. "YOU SPIED ON ME!" she screamed. Beastboy winced. He had been hoping that in the heat of the situation she would overlook that. He supposed he wouldn't be so lucky.

"Raven, I can explain..." he began.

"OH MY AZAR!** (A/N: I got that from another fanfic. Is that like God to her or something? Okay, well if not, just pretend it was GAWD or something. )** She yelled. "I LET YOU SLEEP IN MY BED!" she gasped as she realized the past night. "YOU SAW ME CHANGE! OH MY AZAR YOU LITTLE PERVERT I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" now Ransford was getting mad.

"You saw my fiancé _nude!"_ He yelled.

"Um... okay, so I guess I can't explain _everything..._ wait a second, she isn't your fiancé yet! She didn't say! She said she needed to hear _my _side of the story too!" cried Beastboy.

"Oh, right! Like I'll really consider you _now!_" she screamed. And with that she phased out.

Meanwhile, in another room, (Robin's room to be exact) Robin (and Starfire) were both awoken to sobbing coming from Robin's bathroom.

"I'll be right back, Star." he said, kissing her forehead. Then he pulled a robe over his naked body, **(A/N: in case you haven't guessed, Starfire was naked too, and they _were_ both in his room...all signs pointing to... _realization hits_ OMG NO! _scrubs eyes trying to get rid of visual images.) _**and walked towards the bathroom.

"Raven?" he asked. (Starfire huffed. She still didn't like the attention Robin gave Raven. Especially not when it took away from her time when they were...together...at night...in Robin's room... **(Oh no not again! _scrubs out eyes ONCE AGAIN!_)**

"Robin?" asked Raven quietly.

"Yes. What's the matter?" he asked, seeing raven's face and closing the bathroom door, causing yet another huff from Starfire since it was taking away time to-(**no! I will NOT go _there_ again! NO SERIIE!)**

"Robin, I don't think I can stay here." she whispered.

"Well, obviously. You can't very well stay here while star and I-" **(not again!)**

"No, not _here_ like this room, here like in the Tower. On the team. I think I need to go back to Azarath." Robin gasped.

"Raven, what happened? What are you talking about, we _need_ you on the team!" he said angrilly. She began tearing up again **(A/N: as in the Boohoo version, NOT the rip version.)**

"Robin, Beastboy's been spying on me and Ransford asked me to marry him and I just don't think I can stay with Beastboy, I mean he watched me while I was _naked!_" she yelled angrilly. Robin looked shocked.

"He couldn't have! Not Beastboy!" he said.

"OH YES HE DID!" she cried.

"Wow." said Robin, paling. Even _he_ had never spied on Starfire, only seen her naked when she had...er...permitted it. **(And we are _back_ to THAT line of thought...that is just _great, _no REALLLLLLLLLLLLL great! argh) **Then something else Raven said dawned on him.

"Wait, he asked you to _marry _him?" he yelled. Raven sobbed again.

"YESSSS! And then I would need to leave, and go to Azarath, and who knows when I'd get back? I mean, do I even _want_ to get married? I mean, I grew up on Azarath thinking that it was normal to marry at sixteen, in fact anything over eighteen and men wouldn't want to marry you, but now on Earth some girls haven't even dated at that age! Robin, what should I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?" she wailed, angrily wiping away her tears and glaring at Robin as though wanting for the answers to come pouring out of him. Her face went from hopeful to angry. Robin, seeing this, quickly grew scared.

"Raven, you can't leave! We need you on the team! We need you here!" Raven sighed.

"Robin, would you mind if I took the night off? I kinda want to go to a coffee shop or something to cool down." Robin frowned.

"Raven, you know I don't like it when members go off by themselves. Can't you bring Star or something?"

"One," said Raven, smirking. "I think she's a little...er..._preoccupied,_ at the moment." she said **(yes, we are _once again_ referring to that verb that is needed for reproducing...)** "And two, you know what happened the last time Star went to a coffee shop. (Referring to a time where they went and Starfire 1) ruined a very large, angry gothic man's poem, causing him to stalk them later until Raven got Cyborg, Robin, and Beastboy to keep him away from herself and Star, and two, got high off of coffee **(like the little chipmunk in the new movie "Hoodwinked" which I just saw today with my friend who makes me hyper so we were both laughing our asses off in the theater and everyone around us was yelling at us) **but she got really hyper and ran around in circles screaming, "my gnorfka is missing!") Robin nodded.

"Okay, just be back soon, would you?" Ravne thought.

"I'll try I guess, but no promises." Robin sighed.

"Fine. Okay, see you Rae." Raven dematerialized.

"Robin, is she gone yet?" asked a seductive Starfire from the doorway. Robin sighed. _Well, at least he had something to keep his mind off of Raven._ **(OMG WHY DO I KEEP THINKING THAT?)**

**Author's Note: hey, so I hope everyone liked it. I know it wasn't too long, but you know, sometimes people just can't make long chapters, just a bunch of short ones. I just always want to put in a new chapter, so I guess I'm a quantity over quality. And again, I must,must, MUST stress that I REALLY want people to review. I recently learned that not everyone who reads this reviews, and I got SERIOUSLY pissed off. I mean, if you spend the time to read the story, then you can spend less than a minute typing a sentence. I mean, it's really not that hard, and personally, I have made it a habit that EVERY SINGLE story I EVER read. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Savor it, because it might be awhile before I put in another chapter. And I'll need at least 10 more reviews. Yes, 10! I mean it. 10, no less. You hear me? 10! okay? Alright. I love you all. (P.S., if you want me to dedicate my next chapter to you, put it in your review. I will listen.)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, so this is probably my longest chapter yet. I could check to be sure, but why de-lazify myself? **De-lazify-to not be lazy; the act of losing your laziness **lol. Okay, so I really like this chapter. I wrote it a little differently then I wrote the others I think. Anyway, I can never have enough reviews, so you know what to do by now! Oh, and I do NOT own the Teen Titans, only the plot and Ransford. (Haha, wasn't that boring!)**

**P.S: to anonymous, who disliked the pervertish stuff, yeah, I hated it too. Lol. I just wanted to put in more Rob/Star, because they weren't looking like they were a very big couple, and believe me, it hurt me more to write it than it did for you to read it. Lol. Okay, who should I dedicate this chapter to? Hmmm how about Firenze2000 ? Okay, this one is for you! lol.**

**Okay, this is definately where the story is going to pick up, so brace yourselfs! You'll be shocked!**

Raven was shoved to the side again. She hated crowds. She felt nauseated and claustrophobic.

She pushed herself through a gossiping pack of jittery girls talking about nothing important. They were all like empty shells, not conversing, but repeating what they were told.

She crept into a local coffee shop quietly. She found a table in the corner swallowed by shadows. She sipped her herbal tea and took in the other people. They had slight depth, at least. Some emotions that were their own, some understanding of the world.

"Hey." said a guy who looked to be about 17 or 18. He was wearing a black tee-shirt and black jeans. He had chestnut hair and mahogany eyes.

"Hey." she replied, lacking anything else to say.

"Come here often?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Every now and then, you know." He sipped his coffee.

"I'm Robert." he said.

"Rachel." she said, deciding to use her secret identity. Otherwise she knew Robin would have her head. There was a moment's silence.

"Can I show you something?" he asked. She looked him in the eyes and gasped. How could she not have noticed the way his eyes twinkled and danced in the light? They way just looking at him gave her a strange feeling of serenity she have never felt before?

"Come on. I know you'll like it." he said smoothly. She nodded without hesitation. She would do anything to follow those magical eyes. He took her by the arm and steered her outside. There was a black van with tinted windows. He put her in the back and made to walk off, but she clung to his arm.

"Please stay." she pleaded, begging him. He smirked.

"As you please." he hopped in with her, and she was content, staring at him. Thirty minutes later the van stopped and the doors was opened by two thugs. Raven walked out with Robert, clinging to him as though she had claws. They were in an abandoned warehouse.

Raven felt Robert crumple next to her as something chilly brushed past her quickly.

"Robert?" she asked, staring into his blank eyes. And then the twinkle was gone. How had she gotten here? Why had she gone with this guy she had never met before? What was wrong with her? Didn't she know it was a trap?

"Hello my sweet little Raven." came a voice from the shadows. A highly familiar voice. A voice she had dreamed about and cried over many nights. A man slowly walked out of the shadows.

He had snowy white hair, a pale complexion, a grey shirt with long sleeves, and black baggy pants. But it was his eyes that caught her attention. They were a cold light gray, and she recognized them immediately.

"Malchior." she hissed, getting into an defensive stance. He smirked.

"How are you darling?" he asked sarcastically as she slitted her eyes.

"How did you get out?" she demanded. He leaned against the wall cooly.

"Well, I had help. Some thief in a black mask with a red X opened the chest, took out my book and slipped it into one of your library books. Well, you brought me to the Library conveniently next to a very old spell book. I've learned a lot from it Raven. Relieving curses, getting a body, hypnotizing, and even soul-shifting." Raven gasped. Soul-shifting was a sacred art. It was when you removed your own soul from your body and put it into a dead one. When you were done you could switch back into your original body.

Raven looked at Robert with a sense of foreboding. She lifted up his shirt and screamed. IN his chest there was a gaping hole over his heart, which she noticed had been taken out.

"Yes, we needed his heart. Put up some fight though. However, once I was him I could easily hypnotize you." said Malchior with amusement in his voice.

"You're sick." said Raven. "Wait, we?" she asked. MAlchior grinned evilly as another figure emerged from the shadows. Raven gasped.

"I should have known you were involved Slade." she spat.

"Yes, I normally am, aren't I? And by the way, I am the one who hired Red X when I learned about Malchior. Turns out that was a good decision, seeing as to he had this plan when I found him a while afterwards."

"And just what is the plan?" asked Raven suspiciously. They both smirked simultaneously.

"Well, it does involve you."

Robin slipped on a robe and went to the door. He heard a commotion outside, and being the leader he always needed to keep the peace. He stepped outside and saw quite a scene.Ransford was throwing everything and anything he could get his dark energy on at Beastboy, while Beastboy was finding many ways to avoid the hurtling objects and attempting to murder Ransford in many different animal forms. Cyborg was cowering in the corner, the idea of helping long abandoned.

"GUYS STOP IT!" yelled Robin, avoiding a hurtling table that nearly hit his head. Neither acknowledged Robin. Beastboy leaned forward, trying to bite Ransford in his Velocoraptor form. **(Who saw Jurassic Park? All three were good. I only saw 1 and 3 though. 3 was the scariest. With the giant snouted dinasour and the raptors...shivers)** Robing leapt forward and clung to Beastboy's back while Cyborg, seeing help grabbed on to Ransford. They both slowly stopped trying to get free, and settled for giving each other death glares.

"It is your fault entirely and if you don't know it then you are definately dumber than I imagined!" screamed Beastboy as Ransford scoffed.

"This is not my fault at all. You are the only one to blame." retorted Ransford as he grew bigger, his eyes turned black and tentacles came out of his head. Beastboy paled slightly

"HELLO TITANS!" said a voice as a door banged open and Dr. Light stormed in. Then he noticed Ransford. "Another one?" he asked as he cowered behind Robin, who looked at him incredously. "Um, how far is the nearest jail?" he asked innocently. **(Haha! Random, but I had to put that in. Lol. You understand right? RIGHT! everyone shakes head 'no' me-poo)**

"Both of you stop all of this. It's stupid and immature." said Robin, handcuffing Dr. Light. "Raven took the night off. She just wants some peace and quiet, so she went to a café. Leave her alone tonight, alright? She told me what happened and it was both of your faults." Beastboy pouted while Ransford crossed his arms, becoming normal.

"I fail to see how this is _my_ fault." said Ransford testilly.

"You confused Raven and I hope you realize that we need her on the team more than you need her on Azarath. Besides, you're too young to get married." he said.

"I wouldn't mind so long as it was far, far away." mumbled Dr. Light.

"Shut up! No one asked you!" yelled Beastboy angrilly.

"Matronomy with friend Raven? Oh, but that would be glorious! Perhaps I would even be given the role of the honorable maid, and-" Starfire began rambling about decorations and color schemes to Cyborg while Beastboy's jaw dropped.

"YOU ARE ENCOURAGING THIS STARFIRE!" yelled Beastboy.

"Why yes. Are you not also wishing for friend Raven and friend Ransford to lead a long, happy life together?" BB gaped at her.

"Why thank you Starfire. I'm sure that Raven will choose you to be the Maid of Honor." said Ransford, making Starfire beam.

"THERE WON'T BE A MAID OF HONOR, BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE _NOT_ GETTING MARRIED!" screamed Beastboy, turning purple. **(Haha, now he matches his jumpsuit!)**

"Oh really? Because it seems to me that Raven would most likely choose me over you since she seems quite furious with you, and if I were her I certainly wouldn't forgive you." BB strained on Cyborg's grip, desperately trying to hurt Ransford.

"Woah, BB, calm down man," said Cyborg. "Let's just cool it. You wanna play a video game?" Beastboy growled lowly.

"LISTEN UP!" yelled Robin, catching everyone's attention. "I will NOT have fighting in my team! Now, why don't you both just go to your rooms to cool down." he said it as a statement, not a question.

"Not like I have a room anyway," mumbled Robin.

"Then go in Raven's room." snapped Robin.

"That isn't FAIR!" whined Beastboy. " When she gets back he'll be the first to talk to her." Robin scowled.

"Where do you suggest he goes beastboy?" asked Robin harshly. Beastboy knew it was a rheotorical question. **(A/N: rhetorical- a question used to impress one; or in normal words, a question that you don't expect someone to answer, like "do you think I'm stupid or something?" what are you supposed to _answer to something like that! _I'll tell you what, NOTHING! Which makes it a RHETORICAL question!)** Beastboy opened and closed his mouth, stripped of anything to say. "Good, that's taken care of. Now both of you go!" BB and Ransford both walked dejectedly to their (or A) bedroom.

Once Ransford was inside Raven's bedroom, he took a good look around. It was definately dark, and he enjoyed the gloom.

He went to her dresser and found a small black journal with 'Raven' written in gold ink with beautiful calligraphy on the cover. He smiled. This should be interesting... He sat down on the bed and opened to the first entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, today I met some amazing people. One is Robin, the actual ex-sidekick of the famous (or infamous) Batman. His name is Richard, but that's all he'll tell us. Of course if he knew Batman, it's assumed he'll be secretive and mysterious._

_Another is Cyborg. His real name is Victor Stone. He got into an accident that he didn't really want to talk about, and his father helped keep him alive by making him part-machine._

_The only other girl is Starfire. Technically that IS her real name since she's an alien, but we're making a false name. I'm thinking of Kori Anderson. She's far too cheerful. It annoys me. _

_The last one is Beastboy, or Garfield Logan. I think he got into some chemical accident that changed around his DNA, because he's green and can turn into and animal. He won't tell me though. He's alright, but I think I may have lead him on too much about him being funny. Now all he wants to do is tell me jokes._

_Anyway, I don't think I'll stay here long. People come, people go. It would be unwise to get too attached..._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N YES! I ran out of time and couldn't finish. It'll come later I promise. Until next time...**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay, so here's the famous Chapter 11. Gonna get a bunch of reviews, right? RIGHT! Anyway, I'm sorry about last chapter because it was going to be much longer, but then I had to go to bed and my sister kept telling me that I should just make it shorter so I had to do that and it's a bad thing because I cut it off right in the middle. Isn't that sad?  sniffle anyway, I hope that you like it.**

**Also, I'm sorry that I haven't posted this sooner, but it's vacation and you know, I kinda wanted to sleep and take it easy, so that's exactly what I did, and it turned out to not be as fun as I thought… but I did see The Pink Panther, and it was SOOOOOOOOo hilarious! Lol. DeHambuurgah! Hahahaha…… okay, I'm going to stop annoying you because no one even reads this so I'll just get to the story right about…… now…. **

**(P.S. it's an abrupt opening, yes. It's just picking up where I left off, so I know it isn't a good start, but still, you know….**

_Besides, it would be unwise to get too attached. People come, people go…_

_Anyways, just why would I even try to start making relationships now? My sixteenth birthday is rapidly approaching, and when it comes, it really won't matter who you know and love, it will only matter to survive, which no one will…_

Ransford stopped reading and sighed, staring at the page. The page was smeared with large blots. Ransford knew instantly that they were tears, yet he had trouble believing that Raven would ever cry. It just didn't seem…like her. She was always a little rough around the edges. Ransford had come to accept and love her hard protective shell, but he had trouble believing that she would ever come out of it, even while she was alone. He shrugged, and continued reading.

_I know that they all think that I'm creepy, especially Beastboy. I mean, sure, I'm not supposed to care what they think about me, it's how I think of myself that really matters, but it always matters what people think about us, no matter what we can repeat to ourselves until we actually convince ourselves it's what we believe. _

_Everyone seems to be well-acquanted with teamwork, besides Robin, but he's the leader. I just can't become a part of this team. I don't work well with other people. It's something that I accept about myself. Robin and Starfire have already clicked in a way, and Beastboy was already on the Doom Patrol, so this must be like cake to him. Cyborg was on sport's teams, so he knows what it's like too. I suppose I'll be the oddity of the team, either the one people can't remember or the one no one cares about. Well, having people care about you probably isn't all that great anyway. Then again, I wouldn't know._

Ransford closed the book. He hated learning what Raven had to go through. These people had tortured her without even realizing it or caring. How could Beastboy even think he had a chance of winning her heart when he had done so much harm to her?

He had always secretly cared for her. Even when they were child playmates on Azarath, he had pined for her, and dreamed of their future together, knowing that together they could overcome the terrible burden placed upon her by her father Trigon. He had come to take her back to Azarath so they could start a family. The last thing he had expected was to become caught up into the love-triangle. What was the point of all this worthless fighting and drama when he was the obvious right choice.

Ransford sighed and looked at the clock. 4:00 AM. Where was Raven?

"What does it have to do with me?" asked Raven curiously.

"Now now, curiosity _did_ kill the cat," replied Malchior, smirking.

"But satisfaction brought him back," spat Raven bitterly. Malchior grinned as Slade stepped forward a bit to make himself known and to enter the conversation.

"All of this bickering is getting us nowhere, you know. Besides, it's giving me a migrane. Raven, we are not going to reveal our plan to you, obviously, so don't ask. Now if you come quietly, I promise that we will make your death somewhat less painful. If not…" Slade trailed off, but Raven got the idea.

"And just what makes you think for even a second that I would even _consider_ coming quietly? In fact, that I'm coming at all?" she demanded angrily. Slade grinned.

"Of course. You know, I find that _heroes_," he added spite to the word. "Always underestimate the enemy. For example, it was MOST unwise of you to go out of the tower alone at night, where it was simple to track you. And there is no way you are getting out of here because we have gone to measures that will keep you here. In fact, I would almost enjoy watching you try to escape." Slade snapped his fingers, and 30 or 40 of his robot minions surrounded them.

Raven began to phase through the floor, but felt a strange feeling in her gut pushing her back up. Malchior must have put a force-field around the warehouse.

Raven looked around her. She could probably handle 10 or 20 minions, but it was Slade and Malchior together that worried her,

"What do you say Raven?" asked Malchior bitter-sweetly. "Want to give up and spare us this hopeless charade?" Raven surrounded her hands with dark energy, ready to fight.

"I'd sooner scoop my eyes from their sockets with a spoon." She spat. Slade smiled.

"Then let the games begin."

"Robin, I'm worried about Raven," Beastboy said, walking into the training room where Robin was hitting a punchingbag. "she's been gone forever." Robin sighed and stopped hitting the bag.

"She just needs time Beastboy. Can't you just give her some time to think things over?"

"Yes, but how much time?" asked Ransford, appearing suddenly behind Beastboy.

"You can turned invisible?" squeled Beastboy. Ransford nodded. "why can't Raven?" he asked suspiciously. Ransford sighed, exasperated.

"Because she didn't have the vast training from the monks of Azarath that I got. She left for Earth too quickly."

"Listen you guys," said Robin, drawing attention back to himself. "I can call Raven to check up on her, but I don't want either of you talking to her. She's confused enough as it is." Robin took out a Black Moto Razor (sp?) cell phone and dialed 555-3235 **(haha! I've never had the chance to say the whole '555' thing because it's only for movies and stuff, so now I finally get to make up a 555 number and I just did so now I can die in peace.) **It rang three times, and then a distorted, "h-hello?" Robin put it on speaker so they could all hear. In the background they heard lots of shouts.

"Raven? Raven, what's going on?" demanded Robin. They heard gasps for air.

"Robin, I need help. Malchior…Slade, together. Henchman," they heard a cry of pain and the grunts of combat. "Robin, help! There are…. Too many, I can't, get out…."

"RAVEN WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Robin as Beastboy gasped and Ransford cursed under his breath.

"warehouse… not really sure of location… old, abandoned warehouse…. Help me…I can't…" they heard a shrill scream, and then the line died.

"RAVEN!" screamed Beastboy and Ransford in unison.

"where is she! We need to find her!" yelled Ransford while Beastboy tried to stifle sobs.

"Alright, let's just stay calm," said Robin as Starfire and Cyborg walked in rubbing their eyes. **(A/N: OMG OMG OMG I just watched Smallville and it was a new episode about a guy named _Victor Stone_ who was a _Cyborg…_ get it?)  
**


End file.
